Not any Chase
by nirveli9
Summary: James Potter. A name that made most girls swoons. A name that made me swoon. Maybe once upon a time. Well that’s an understatement. At one point in time I
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I own nothing except for the stuff you don't recognize.

Not Just a Chase INTRO 

**Lily:**James Potter. A name that made most girls swoons. A name that made me

swoons. Maybe once upon a time. Well that's an understatement. At one point in time I

was extremely obsessed with James Potter. Until he took a turn for the worse, now the

only nice things I can say about him are Blah, Bleck, and Basterd. And that is as nice as it

can possible get. The only ironic thing is that the second I got over him he decided he

was infatuated with me. So as you all know he asked me out. And I said NO. And so

began the chase to win my affection. 2 years I have put up with him and his balloon sized

head, his hazel eyes, his enormous tallness of 6'2, not to mention his cocky persona. I

tried being nice, I tired being rude, I even tried dating his best friend (which by far maybe

the stupidest thing I have EVER done). But no avail, that boy will not leave me alone.

But this year he will. This year I will set him in a trap in which he cannot get out of.

Mark my words, I Lily Evans, along with my buddy Nyx Rivers, and Faye Carmeli will

get Potter of my back, if it's the last thing I ever do.

**James**: Lily Evans. The things I could say about her would put old Billy to shame. Her ity bitty feet, her beautiful green eyes, she's like a walking portrait of...of...

"Oy...Padfoot, who's the painting person I'm thinking of?"

"Mona Lisa?"

Ah yes. Mona Lisa except with red hair, and green eyes, and beautiful smile... I told you

I could put Shakespeare to shame. For the past two years I have chased after her, and to

tell you the truth. Its become more then a chase. I've actually come to know her quite

well. I know what makes her smile. I know what drives her mad. (Both being myself.) I

know the look she has before an exam. I would even be so bold as to say I can read her

like a book. But she has never given me a chance. But this year, it will be different. She

will me mine. With the help of Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, she will be at my feet

begging for me to take her, and I shall gladly oblige. For how long can I woman resist the

Potter charm?

**Nyx:**I have known in my life a great many a people. Some smart, some dumb, some

beautiful, some...I'd rather not say. But the most stubborn people I have ever met would

be...yea yea yea...who's thinking of Lily and James...well not quite, though they are

runner-ups. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The pair of them simply refuse to understand

the fact that Lily will never love James. In fact they believe she will more then James

probably does. I can't recall the countless times Faye and I have said "It will NEVER

happen." Not to mention that Sirius also happens to be in love with Faye, even though

Faye is in love with Remus, who is in love with me, and I am in love with Sirius. Well,

actually none of that was true. But it would be great if they were. Definitely add a little

spice to the boring boring borrrrrring seventh year. I mean honestly, Seventh year is

supposed to be the best and all I'm worried about is if the spikes in my hair look good or

not. Hmm. I think I'll streak some of them blue. Maybe they'll match my eyes. Well at

least I have Lily's retard plan to look forward too. I wonder where Faye is. I want to see

if she can pierce my nose.

**Sirius**: Bloody hell, Nyx is hot. Why didn't I see it before? Hey lookie its Evans. That

girl will be the death of me. I swear, I have heard so much about how her hair swishes to

the left when she walks to the right that I honestly want to chop it all off, her hair I mean.

I honestly probably know more things about her then Nyx, Faye and even Lily herself

does. Prongs honestly needs therapy. I'm actually starting to believe Faye and Nyx, if

Lily doesn't warm up to Prongs before Christmas I doubt it will ever happen. Which is

quite sad actually, because its rather entertaining watching him and watch Lily, but only

God knows what sick fantasies he comes up with. Well actually God and me. Now I can

honestly, truly, and seriously say that I know Prongs better then himself. Just watch. In 6

seconds he will sigh and say she's just so gorgeous. 6...5...4...3...2...1...

"God Padfoot, she's just so gorgeous."

What did I say? And this is the part where I zone out because for about 30 minutes he's

going to ramble but in the meantime I'd like to say if she doesn't warm up to him my

Christmas I can guarantee he'll give up. A guy can only take so much rejection, even if it

is James. I think I fancy my self a game of chess now.

"MOONY...Chess?"

"Sure."

"...and her eyes, there like a pool of green sea weed, but the pretty kind mind you, and

her hair, it as radiant as fire, and her legs man..."

**Faye:**I hate piercing things. Why does Nyx always make me do it? Now Lily wants me

to cut her hair. What do I look like? A beautician. Yes, says Lily. Now I have to spend

the next hour chopping hair while I listen to Lily grumble about James. Personally I find

him rather cute, but if Lily ever heard me think that, well that would be the end of me.

See, even though she pretends to hate him, she's actually really possessive. I mean all of

James girlfriends have been terrified of Lily. Well I don't think they knew that the

person reading there diary out to the Great Hall was actually Lily, but they knew it was

someone. Lily. Except I'm not suppose to know that, she thinks she's so sneaky but Nyx

and I know her like we know ourselves. We tell Sirius and Remus it will never happen

because Lily is terrified of getting hurt. I do know however, the second she goes through

with this plan of hers, she will regret it with all her heart. Because, who honestly doesn't

like the guy that has spent the past two years devoted to you? I mean I can see why. Lily

could stick out in a crowd of a million. Along with Nyx, that's probably why Sirius is

trying to mentally undress her, the pervert. Me? I'm the homely type. Well not homely.

More like I probably stick out. But I'm not aware of it. Well I am but who says things

like that about themselves. I just don't bring attention to it. I hate modesty as much as I

hate arrogance. Maybe I should cut my hair too. Its already down to my butt, a couple

inches probably wouldn't hurt. I really like my hair though. It used to be really

frizzy...what the hell am I talking about? Well apparently Remus needs my help...but

you know what I like about the Marauders? They're probably the tallest guys in school. I

really stick out being 5'11. I really enjoy people looking down at me rather then up. Yea

anyway, off to the library to help with Herbology I go.

**Remus:** Lily and James are having a stare down contest now. I really don't know why

they don't understand they like each other. Well James understands that, and I think he's

beginning to understand its more then just an infatuation too. But Lily just doesn't get it.

I've tried telling Faye to convince her to give Prongs a chance but Faye never listens to

anyone. Pity too, because she can convince any one anything. I say this as a fact because

she convinced Sinvellus he was a sheep once. No magic at all. Hardheaded girl with an

extremely strong mind. Bad, very bad combination, almost as bad as Sirius, except Sirius

doesn't have a strong mind, well he does, he just uses it badly. Not saying that I'm any

smarter. I mean obviously I am. Ok. Wow. Too much Padfoot and Prongs does that too

you. But I mean with both (meaning Lily and Prongs) as prime candidates for Head boy

and Girl, they will have to learn to get along. I don't know why Lily doesn't see the

obvious chemistry. Its like blazing between them. Wow. Nyx's hair is downright wicked.

She really would make an awesome guy if she weren't such a softie. Honestly its like you

take in what these girls look like and you would never be able to guess what there

personalities were really like. Nyx for example, taking in her appearance you would think

that she would be a bad ass girl but on the contrary, she's like a little angel, not to

mention a bet scared of everything. And then you take in Faye. What a precious child you

would think. HA. Don't judge a book by its cover has never been so true for these girls.

And Lily. Well looking at her you just think of a very smart, precise, strict girl. Yea. But

she also is the most mischievous one of them all. Same with us. Padfoot? Player you all

think. Ha. Maximum girlfriends 5, cried when he broke up with all of them, ok I'm lying.

Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. Exactly what you perceive them to be. Me too I suppose.

But I have to say where did suave, debonair come from? I wonder where Faye is? I think

I'll go find her.

PLEASEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW


	2. James

Disclaimer: I own nothingâyada yada yada. You know the deal. Nyx and Faye are mine. ALL MINE. MUHAAA. Ok sorry. Yea thanks for like the 2 reviews. Glares at the rest of like the billion readers. Anyway. Here is chapter 2 for the 2 people who read it. Um review if your new to the story. I would openly accept any advice. Trust me I need it. Yea so read and REVIEW. And look at my other story. And review that one too. I forget what its called though. K I be shutting up now.

CHAPTER 2 

It's startling the things life throws at us. We wish for things so badly, and once

they come true, we realize it was never that special. Special was what was in front of you

the whole time. No one knows this better then me. The times I had Lily right in front of

me, all I ever wanted was to be on the Quidditich team, have girls fawning over me, just

be cool. Well wishes do come true. I got it all, but I lost my friendship to Lily.

Ok. This is the part where I stop being so bloody retarded, though I thought it was

a rather nice speech. The reality of it is that Lily was Lily, no one special. She wasn't

beautiful, she didn't have a great figure, and she didn't worry about what she wore. She

was just so laid back; always ready to have a good time. I have never seen her when she

didn't have that sparkle in her eye, and also way back before third grade I never saw her

not love me. Well, love might me too strong a word but she did like me a lot. I was

somewhat fond of her, but give me a break, she was no supermodel. I wanted a girl to

give me status and name. Lily only gave me enjoyable conversations, she only talked to

me about where we were going to go after Hogwarts, and in 3rd year that's not what I

wanted. I just wanted to see some action. No matter what she was ready for a

conversation, ready for any questions I had about life, ready to scare me with what she

could understand. And you have to understand. This is in 3rd year, and at that point in

time WHO CARED?

Well anyway my chance at ultimate coolness came. There were Quidditich tryouts

and I made it for Chaser. Well after that the girls came flocking, and I enjoyed all I could.

This is when my ego turned bad. Lily started to avoid me, and I started to miss her. Like

it or not the blondes may have had the figure and looks Lily didn't but none of them ever

had that sparkle. And it wasn't that the blondes, or brunets were stupid or anything, They

weren't, they were smart, friendly, but they were afraid of mistakes, afraid of taking a

risk, and I'm James Potter, I need girls that can take risks.

By 4th year Lily just stopped talking to me. She didn't even pretend to like me

anymore. But that was when I realized I wanted her. So I asked her out. In front of the

whole school almost, and she said no. Well that was a huge blow to my pride and only

Moony and Padfoot knew how much it hurt. So I began to make a joke out of it. Bad

move on my part. But the more she rejected me the more I began to like her. She still had

the sparkle in her eye, still would laugh at jokes, still be the free-spirited hard working

girl she was. And she didn't miraculously like go from a size A or a size C cup, she

didn't randomly show up in breakfast looking absolutely mind-blowing. But in my mind

no girl could ever compare.

Have you ever had the experience of meeting someone, thinking they were really

rather bad looking, but once you look closer, its like how did I ever miss that? How did I

ever miss those eyes that smile, that dimple? I'll tell you a secret though, even through

out the time she hated me we would still have those conversations. The first time we had

one since 3rd year was after our big argument by the lake. Regardless of what anyone

thought, it was possibly the worst day of my life. To be compared to Snape? A giant

squid? Later on that day or actually more during the night I went up to the Astronomy

Tower. Lily was there. I just quietly went to sit besides her not saying anything.

"Its odd isn't it," whispered Lily

Well I was rather shocked. It seemed to me that she had forgotten our argument, but I

thought about what to answer her with. That for me was a bit of a problem because I

didn't know what she was talking about. Personally I thought she was talking about our

lost friendship, but to stay on the safe side I would just question her.

"What is?'

"The fact that one person can totally change the course of your life, that some

person you never knew until a few months ago can cause you to make a decision to

completely change the direction of your life"

I quietly waited for her to continue

"Its almost as if they were sent just for youâto help you make the right choice."

"Maybe it was in their destiny to help change your life." I commented

"But do they even realize what a big impact that they made? That them alone

unknowingly pushed you to make the right choice, although for wrong reasons?"

"Example please?" I was utterly confused

"I have a muggle friend Rilie, I have know her since before I was born, but

anyway, this summer she told me about her year. She went to a really awesome school,

well actually it wasn't that great, its just the people were awesome. That year they had

gotten a new student, which was a huge deal because there school was tiny, and she

became really good friends with the guy, and a bit more. But apparently their school's

Administration had a problem with it. "

"And what business is it of theirs?"

"That's what got her so upset, it wasn't any of there business who she hung out

with, but anyway, there was this other art school that was in our town, it was a really

awesome one, but it was kind of like school rivalry so she really didn't want to go, even

though she knew that Becton, the name of the school, was possibly the best choice for

her, art wise, she ended up transferring because she was so upset. She ended up getting

this great scholarship to Queen Mary's. That opportunity she would never had if she

stayed where she was.

And I just find it so odd that boy never came to that school, or she never became

friend's with him then she would have stayed right where she was and who knew what

would happen to her."

"That is pretty odd." This was what I loved about her. That afternoon she had

nearly about killed me but later on we just talk as if the past 3 years have never happened.

Of course the next day she hates me and I go back to annoying her but from time to time

we still have these secret conversations, which always make me think, maybe I do have a

chance. Maybe I just need to simmer down a bit and I'll win her over.

And this year its exactly what I am going to do once I find Nyx and Faye to just

about strangle them for locking me into a god damn broom closet. GOD DAMN THEM.

AND WHERE THE HELL IS PADFOOT?

"MOOOONYYYYYY. I HEAR YOU LAUGHING. GOD COULDN"T YOU

HAVE STUCK ME HERE WITH EVANS AT LEASTâ?" OK. Fine, if they don't open

it its fine, I guess its just time for plan B.

"Look you guys I am a cocky basterd I know. I also know that everyone thinks

it's hopeless. I also know that you all think I'm not as serious as I should be about her.

But trust me I'm way to serious for my own good because I swear on my grandfathers

grave I am in love with Lily Evans"

Silence. They open the door.

"GOTCHA!" I yell as I run to the Great Hall as fast as I can. I can hear Nyx

scream and Faye laugh, I even hear Peter giggle nervously. But as I turn around I can see

Moony and Padfoot stand perfectly still looking completely shocked. And I know why.

They knew I was telling the truth. My big mouth and I. SHIT!


End file.
